Virtual Magic
by Espeon Master Espo
Summary: Magic can do many things. However, being sent to the game world of Minecraft on Hermione's computer is rather surprising. Now they need to escape from more than just mobs. Once they do, a whole new world is open for them to explore. Now Finished.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry suppressed a yawn as he moved deeper into the mine shaft. It was becoming late, almost nighttime, but he had been hoping to find some more gold, or even a diamond before the monsters started really coming out. It was not like he was worried about dying, but it did feel rather weird to be hit by an arrow then to regenerate health a few moments later. And the feeling was something he rather avoid.

"I will kill Ron later for thinking messing with a computer game was a good idea," Harry said, as he spotted some coal and iron.

Pulling out an out his wand Harry smiled down at it. It worked in place of the many tools in the Minecraft World. Shovels, pickaxes, swords, a bow and arrow; it replaced all of them. He just needed to find iron or diamonds to keep up its power level. Without those items his wand acted much like the wood version of the items, good but not great.

Finally he found what he had been hoping to find at some point, but not expecting to see. A dudgeon. Carefully he pulled out a set of torches. With a burst of speed he ran forward and placed the torches around the Mob Spawner, shutting it down. Turning he saw several chests, and proceeded to open them up.

There were several very good items in each one. Two Harry was very happy to see. Watermelon seeds, and several Golden apples. These would be good for later on, providing easy food, as well as needed items to fight the Ender Dragon, if it should come to that to escape this world.

He pulled out the clock as he mined away the chests, it was night time. Time to leave, or hole up for the night. With the amount of Gold and Diamonds, and now rare items Harry had found in this expedition he felt it would be better to race home. So with this in mind, he raced out of the dungeon, and followed the line of torches back to the surface.

He continued on racing through the forest, and crossing some simple wooden bridges. A line of torches showing Harry the way home. He raced onwards, his legs working hard as he began spotting the nightly terrors. Zombies and Skeletons. He spotted a spider not too far off, and as he raced passed a thick clump of woods, a witch.

But as Harry neared his and Hermione's home, a sound reached him that caused him to freeze. He knew he should not have stopped, but as a matter of habit he could not help it. He slowed to a stop and glanced about him. A second later, a second hiss was heard right behind him.

"Oh no," Harry said, as he took off running trying to escape the Creeper.

He did, barely. Its blast sent him flying a few blocks forward to land near the Castle's outer wall. He got up and ran in through the wall. Before finally on the other side he flipped the lever causing the gate to seal shut. He listen for a few moments as he heard the crushing sound of the Creepers and sighed happily, he was safe for the night.

Getting up Harry began walking into a place that had begun to take on the look of Hogwarts. It was still many times smaller than the real thing, but looked like it none the less. Harry passed into the building and went into the Entrance Hall, Harry gave a small jump of joy. Glancing towards the great Hall, Harry did not see Hermione among the massive sorting and storage system. Shrugging Harry continued up the stairs, passing many empty room. Till he finally reached one of the towers. Harry saw Hermione sitting down studying a book.

"Back safe?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Harry said as he dumped the items into a nearby hopper, it would slowly be taken down and sorted in the Great Hall.

"Find anything useful?" Hermione asked.

"Watermelon Seeds and a couple Golden Apples, but no Ender Eyes. Oh and a creeper right outside our front door," Harry said with a groan of annoyance.

"Weird, how is it you always find them, but I never do," Hermione asked tossing Harry a loaf of bread.

"I don't know, I just hope Ron is dealing with worse," Harry said, as he ate the loaf.

Hermione rolled her eyes and gave Harry a small hug, before curling up on the nearby bed. Harry smiled as he ate the load slowly, enjoying it. He could not blame her for not going out to often, she was worried, same as him, and reading a book was her one way to keep calm. Soon though Harry joined her on the bed, pulling her against him providing them with much needed warmth and comfort.

Several miles away however Ron was not nearly as happy as he hid in a hole in the side of a dirt embankment. He had been increasingly regretting using magic on Hermione's computer when it would not work with him to make the game easier. And he always regretted saying that he could easily survive in the world, no matter the difficulty level. NIGHTMARE.

But it did not matter right now, he just needed to make it through that night, and then tomorrow he could try another spell to escape with. He knew it would work, after all, magic fixed everything. If Ron only knew how wrong he was, he might have instead gone to Harry and Hermione for help instead.

Omake

Harry walked along digging with his wand. As he rounded a corner he spotted a chest. Opening it he discovered the extremely rare Notch Apple. But before he could so much as think about how it would help him escape, there was a loud hiss behind him. Understanding of the noise, and a clenching feeling in his stomach told Harry to move. But before he could the Creeper exploded killing Harry.

Moments later Harry awoke in his bed, his heart hammering as he looked around. Hermione was reading a book nearby, and looked over at him in surprise. Harry gave her a weak smile at this before falling back onto his bed.

Harry sighed, "Why do I always find creepers when exploring Hogwarts's Mines?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02

Several months later, Harry smiled as he rode the minecart back to the main hub. Hermione and Harry had been busy since Harry had first found the golden apples and Watermelon seeds. With them they were able to finally get into fully automatic food production, and Hermione could focus on other things.

Their rolls had quickly become more defined as time had gone on. Harry would be the miner, searching out materials and supplies. Hermione on the other hand was the builder, designing their fortress, figuring out different items they could craft, and other related things. They had swapped rolls a few times. Such as when they had dug out the pitfall trap around their base, or had built the massive sorter that had become the Great Hall. It could not be helped there as the projects where just too big for one person alone to do.

Their most recent project was the Minecart Rails that covered large portions of the land in which they now lived. Harry's travels and digging had taken him increasingly farther away and he was building small outposts to soon work in till he returned, sometimes making several trips. However, with Hermione's figuring out of the powered rail system, and chest-carts, this need for him to stay out of the main base was removed. Harry still had his outposts, however they were more for storage as he could not return home every night. Or if he had to stay at one, Hermione could join him, which he would never complain about.

Harry cart soon slowed to a stop as it came to rest in the main station above the Great Hall. Picked mostly so they could just easily empty the chests into the sorting system only a few blocks bellow him. Getting out he flipped the level, causing the carts to begin emptying before heading up into the school again. The many once empty rooms now filled with different items. Books with crafting recipes, potions brewing areas, enchanting rooms, and several secondary storage rooms.

Hermione was not waiting for him, but Harry was not worried. Hermione was normally up in the recently expanded library. Hermione had wanted to increase the libraries size for a while now, and Harry had finally given in. They had removed several walls and extra storage to make room for the library. In it Hermione had placed all the journals, back up crafting recipes, and general reading she had managed to somehow acquire.

Walking up to floors, Harry came across Hermione sitting in a chair reading. Walking up behind her, he tapped her shoulder getting her to turn around. She grinned when she saw him and got up and hugged him happily. Harry could fell her belly and breasts pressing against him a little bit more than normal.

"How are you two?" Harry asked, stepping back after Hermione had kissed him once.

"I am just fine, and the baby is as well," Hermione said, touching her belly once.

Harry nodded, smiling as well. The child was his, he knew that much, and while at first, he had felt guilty over Hermione and himself getting together. Ron had proven time and again, even when Harry had found him, to be a jerk. Now, Harry was just looking forward to having a kid of his own to raise.

They had thought because of being in the computer it would be impossible for them to have a kid. But it turned out that somethings were still weirdly possible in spite of being nothing more than coding now. Their fears though about having a kid had not been put to rest just yet.

Hermione had at first feared that her pregnancy would be sped up, and she would deal with nine months of growth in only a few days or hours. But so far that had been wrong. She also feared among other things about what the child's growth speed once born, and if it would be more computer programming than a real kid. It had taken Harry hours to put Hermione's fears to rest, but he still knew that she was still scared as to what might happen.

"Good, find anything useful?" Harry asked, as he sat down in a chair right next to Hermione's own.

"No," Hermione said, sitting down next to Harry a few moments later.

Harry nodded, watching Hermione for a few moments before finally asking, "You ready to try and leave?"

Hermione nodded after a few moments of hesitation. Harry leaned forward and took her hand in his own. She turned her hand a little bit and grabbed his hand tightly, the worry still in her eyes. Yet like many times before, also a determination that could not be stopped.

"Let's get some rest before we try leaving," Harry said, and stood up before helping Hermione up as well.

"Agreed," Hermione said, rubbing her back and side a little bit.

"Sore?" Harry said more than asked.

Hermione just nodded and began walking back to their bedroom. Harry followed along, keeping an eye on Hermione. He knew she was strong, but this pregnancy was hard on her body and mind. Soon though they were up in the bedroom and getting ready to sleep. However as Hermione looked out the window she saw something weird.

Unlike Hogwarts, which had a massive wall, then a forest on the outside of the wall. Their fortress had a wall, then a ring of lava before plains of grass that surrounded them. It gave a prefect view of the area around them. However, the strange part was part of the ring was not glowing like it should have.

"Harry come and look at this," Hermione said.

Harry came over and glance out, "What am I…"

Harry stopped though as he saw it, as clearly as she did. Part of the ring had darkened, and in the fading light Harry could not be sure of the reason. However, whatever the reason was, it could not be good. He raced across to one of the chests that dotted the room and drew out his armor.

"Stay here," Harry said as he pulled on the pants, chest plate and helmet.

"What do you think it is?" Hermione asked.

"No clue, but it means trouble I am sure," Harry said, as he slipped on his boots.

Then grabbing a few quivers full of arrows, and some golden apples Harry raced down out of the room. Harry made for the ground floor, and was soon crossing their gravel stone lawn. Her climbed the wall and looked out over the lava moat and gasped at what he saw. Mobs, hundreds of mobs were heading towards the castle. And leading them was Ron. Ron was currently pouring out buckets of water, turning the lava into cobblestone or obsidian.

"Halt," Harry yelled out, "Why do you attack this castle Ron?"

"Because I lead my brethren to remove the users and miners of this world!" Ron yelled back, and pulling out his wand fired and arrow at Harry.

Harry ducked before yelling back, "Ron, you are a user and miner!"

"Not anymore, I fight for the creepers, skeletons, spiders, and zombies of the world!" Ron yelled, before placing another bucket, completing the path to the castle wall.

"I am not dealing with this," Harry said to himself before leaping off the wall.

Harry took off across the path, and climbed up into the castle, before reaching the second floor. There he entered one of four rooms, each of which were covered in switches and buttons. Harry glanced down and hit one of the buttons. A few seconds later there were several clicks followed by a hiss. With a bang that would have woken anyone nearby, several lit blocks of TNT were thrown out of the cannons only a few blocks bellow Harry.

Ron who had built a path up to the top of the walls, barely had enough time to dodge out of the way before these missiles hit. The creatures with him were not so lucky however. Several of them were killed in the blast, while others were thrown back. Part of the wall was destroyed in the process, but Harry was not worried about that as he hit the button again raining down TNT on the creatures.

By this time, Hermione had come down to join Harry. She looked out over to the wall in shock, but hurried to the room nearby and began opening fire on the creatures as well. They could keep up the firing for nearly an hour of need be. The cannons were hooked up to a hopper and chest filling system.

Ron though seemed to be determined to bring down the castle. Harry moved over to another lever as the monsters got closer, to close for the TNT cannon. This one was an arrow trap, far more dangerous than even the TNT cannons. For once he threw the lever, it would never stop spraying down a hail of arrows over the grounds.

When he flipped the switch, the hail fire began. The Monsters moved forward with the single-minded purpose of getting into the castle and attacking Harry and Hermione. Ron, was still holding back, which was good as that meant he could not provide or build a shelter for the monsters. Harry flipped a second lever and a sheet of lava began to flow down in front of the arrows, lighting them on fire, and in turn lighting the creatures on fire.

"Harry, we are going to run out of arrows soon!" Hermione said several minutes later.

Harry nodded as he hit the buttons for the TNT cannon again. He knew that was a big risk with the arrow launchers. Unlike the TNT cannons which could refill pretty quickly, the arrows were dispensed at such a rate that outside a manual filling, nothing could keep up.

"I am going to throw the drop lever soon," Harry called back, fired yet another burst out over the crowd of creatures.

"Better do it now," Hermione responded.

Harry did as told and pulled the lever. Outside nothing seemed to change, at least at first. Then slowly layer after layer of gravel began falling way. The blocks vanished almost at random, then huge sections of the grounds around the castle fell through. Sixty blocks down, the gravel landed on torches, causing it to despawn into its smaller carry form. Thus, the creatures did not have anything to save them.

Harry switched off the arrow launcher. As he looked out over the pit. The castle seemed to float now. The base of the castle, or what had been the dungeons, still thirty block lengths above the ground. The only thing now connecting them to the outside world, was the large Mine cart track that led away into the distance.

Ron on the other hand was to stunned by the suddenly lack of his forces. Everything he had tried was for naught. His forces had been slaughtered. And only thirty remained of the once huge army of nearly eight hundred creatures. And of those were mostly skeleton archers.

"Curse you!" Ron yelled as he turn and ran, the creatures following him as they vanished into the night.

"I don't think he is mentally sane anymore," Harry said rather dryly.

Hermione just nodded, and held Harry close. Harry returned the embrace, with one thing going through his mind. It was time for them to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03

Hermione sighed as a week later she looked out over the pit that still surrounded the castle. Thanks to the attack on the castle, things had changed a lot. For one, Harry had not been home for almost the entire week. For two, the castle now had several new defenses. Mostly in the form of TNT floating mines that Hermione could set off. Just in case Ron tried another attack, whether by bridging across the huge pit or by some other weird plan.

But as Hermione looked out over the pit, she saw a Redstone lantern flash along the edge of the cart track. She watched it closely, and it flashed twice more, causing Hermione to jump with joy. She raced off as fast as her swelling from would allow, down to the cart station. Pulling into it a moment later was Harry. Harry looked a little worn from his time outside the castle, but rather happy.

"Hello my love," Harry said getting out of the cart, and drawing Hermione into a hug.

"I missed you so much," Hermione said.

"I know, I missed you as well," Harry said, before kissing Hermione.

They held this position for several moments before finally breaking apart. Harry then dumping most of the items he had into the chest to be sorted, before heading up to their bedroom. Hermione followed, watching Harry closely. She knew why he had left, and had even agreed it was needed. Though she had still missed him, and worried a lot over what might have happened.

"So, any luck?' Hermione asked, once they were safely back in the bedroom.

"Indeed, found the End Portal. And got the Eyes of Ender. I mostly just had to keep an eye on Ron as he seemed to be able to summon those Endermen. And when he did I would move in, and when he was not watching and kill it. I used a secondary outpost for the changing of Ender Pearls, into the eyes," Harry explained.

"Good, so when are we leaving?" Hermione asked.

"Tonight, we just need to grab a few things, then we can go. I don't want to remain open to attack," Harry explained.

"So let's see, Armor, building blocks, material to keep our wands going, and plenty of food and arrows. Anything else?" Hermione asked.

"No, I already gathered the needed stacks of Ender Pearls as backups as well," Harry said.

Hermione nodded, "Let's get going then."

With that they set about getting ready to leave. Several stacks of bread, Arrows and cobblestone were added to their deep pockets. Harry worked to make several dozen golden Apples for each of them as well as the needed diamonds for their gear. Finally, they worked together to get the items enchanted to provide even more protection from attacks.

"There is one last thing I want to do before we leave," Harry said, as they reached the station as the sun began to rise.

"What is that?" Hermione asked.

Harry held out his hand, and in it appeared a stack of TNT bricks. He nodded to the bridge that connected the castle to the lands about it. Hermione gasped in surprise but nodded and began helping him. Together they rigged the bridge, then after Hermione jumped into her cart and took off down the track, Harry gazed back one time at the castle.

"Good bye, it is time we return from this home, to our own, may you stand for ages more," Harry said, before jumping into his own cart.

Harry then placed a Redstone Torch down, and urged his cart forward. As his cart picked up speed, he heard the telltale hiss as the TNT lit. Seconds later, he turned back and saw the bridge blow up behind him. He could make out the castle beyond that, still floating, like some sort of monolith of magic. Turning back around, Harry grinned and let the cart take him down the tracks.

The track itself was a long one. Harry had spent nearly a month on this track. There were actually four tracks that moved out from the main hub of their castle, though only bridge crossed the span. Form the bridge these tracks went out to far distance hubs. These hubs had even bigger stations to other locations. However, this track was different, Harry had changed the tracks across while watching Ron. As such it went straight from the castle, out two thousand blocks and finally down into the dungeon where the End Portal was located.

When they came to a stop, it was just outside the room that held the portal. Hermione had already disembarked, and was checking the room for anything living besides themselves. Not that there was. The entire complex of rooms was lit up with torches, and Harry had made doubly sure that each creature had been killed. He was not taking any risk with Hermione being this far pregnant.

"So no turning back?" Hermione asked.

"Well, there is, but I doubt we will be returning," Harry said, nodding into the room.

Hermione followed Harry inside, and together they saw what waited for them. The room had an aura of ritualistic purpose to it. The walls and the setting of the room all suggested that it was built with some great idea in mind. Rather, than being the simple game it actually was.

"Well, here we go," Harry said, and holding Hermione's hand jumped forward into the portal.

It took them several seconds to regain their bearings as they looked about the End World. Unlike the over world they had lived in for so long. The end world only had really to kinds of blocks, obsidian towers, and the end stone ground, which looked pitted and yellowish.

Above them came a roar as the Ender Dragon swooped down low over them. Hermione, who had owned the game before they had been dragged into it, knew just how to defeat the beast. Which was lucky, as if they had not known, it would have taken them ages to wear it down.

"Harry, you go for the pillars, I will keep it distracted," Hermione said, readying several arrows tipped with poison, and other potion effects.

She knew the effects might prove useless against the dragon, as she had never had time to check beforehand. However, she was not about to take a chance when they could possibly end the fight that much faster. Harry likewise did not wait around, and threw an Ender Pearl out to the top of the nearest tower. With a blink of light, he was gone.

Harry worked hard and fast, as Hermione began firing arrow after arrow at the massive dragon before them. Harry wanted to help, but unless he removed the beacons that the dragon could heal using them, then the battle could last for ages. So, taking careful aim with arrows, Harry began firing taking out those beacons that were unprotected.

Once this was done, he used more Ender Pearls and traveled to the other pillars, before mining out the metal fences that protected beacons. Then he moved to destroy those as well. Down below Harry could see Hermione laying waste to the dragon. He saw the dragon swoop up and over him, its tail nearly knocking him off the pillar he had been on.

"Way to close," Harry said, watching as the dragon moved about searching for a way to heal itself.

Harry was pleased to see it could not find anything open that could heal it. With this in mind, Harry began opening fire at the dragon. Shot after shot he fired at it, missing as often as hitting due to the distance. It came low, over a fountain like structure and spay out a poison flame that covered the ground like a burning slime.

Hermione, Harry noticed was making sure to stay well clear of the toxic flames. He threw another pearl and was soon by her side. And pulling out another set of arrows began firing them at the dragon. The dragon did not hang around long and was soon high up in the air again winging away.

"How are you doing?" Harry asked, glancing at Hermione.

"Just fine, it has not hit me yet, though that last attack got close," Hermione answered, before asking, "How about you?"

"A close call on that last pillar," Harry answered, leveling another arrow at the dragon as it began descending towards them again.

They waited till the dragon was close enough, then began unleashing arrow after arrow on the beast. It did not fall to the arrows, but Harry and Hermione could see it was beginning to weaken. When it came around again for another pass, Harry and Hermione had retreat to a different location for fear of being hit by the flames. But as they unleashed another wave of arrows on it, they saw suddenly it twitched and then curl in on itself.

It began then exploding and raising into the air. Experience orbs began to fall down around them. Harry chuckled as he picked them up, before nodding to the fountain like structure. Hermione and Harry hurried forward, and soon as they saw the star filled blackness they jumped in holding each other's hand.

Suddenly they came appeared in a room very familiar. It took them several moments to realize it, but they were back in the real world and safe. Harry jumped about with joy, while Hermione just sank down into a nearby chair, her pregnant belly keeping her from leaping about. But she looked very happy as she saw the screen playing the credits.

A few moments later it appeared to return to the title screen before logging into the account and private game. Then it shifted, and revealing Ron still in the game, talking with some creepers and zombies. Hermione shivered a little bit, realizing even though they were now safely back, the danger was not completely gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It the weeks that followed it took Hermione and Harry several days' worth of work to explain what had happened. They did not reveal everything, the fact that Ron had gone nuts and now thought himself the Leader of a band of exploding monsters was need to know only. That still, was not easy. Hermione and himself, while not having aged, were now in close relationship, Hermione was six to seven months pregnant, and it had only been a little over two weeks since anyone had last seen them. The time laps being mostly due to in game days being fast that real time days.

Harry was able to tell the truth only to a few people, and of those very few he trusted them to keep their secret. Kingsley Shackbolt, the currently head of the Ministry of Magic trusted Harry greatly, and accepted his explanation without too much difficulty. And only asked that Harry make sure that nothing else was able to escaped from the game.

As for the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione were on bad terms with part of them now currently. Only Mr. Weasley seemed to understand that they had tried to help all they could. And that the breaking way with Ron had not been something they had at first wanted. Mrs. Weasley however was furious with them for letting her little Ron get stuck behind in some game.

As for their children, Percy Weasley was rather indifferent towards them, being as stiff as ever. Though he always glared at Harry, whenever they saw each other at work at the Ministry of Magic. Of Charlie, Bill, and Fleur; they were all sadden but seemed confused as to how to react past that. George just shook his head and said it was likely to happen, and Ron was always a little wrong in the head.

Ginny, though, was mad at both of them. Harry and Ginny had not gotten back together after the battle of Hogwarts. Their relationship had taken a crazy tumble from when they had basically broke up before the battle. Then Ron had left Hermione and Harry and drawn extra close, and when Ron finally returned, well neither Hermione nor Harry were quite happy to see him.

Then after the battle of Hogwarts, things had been rough for Ron and Hermione. While for Harry, he had been too busy with things that had to be done to spend time with Ginny. Then Harry, Hermione, and Ron were dragged into the game world, and it became unfixable.

However, even if Ginny was angry at the pair, she was furious at Ron. Harry was quite willing to bet that anything that came out of the computer, that faced Ginny, would flee on sight. As for Ron, he might make it past her alive, might.

Once the explanations were done, even to Hermione's own parents who were not entire thrilled about the turn events, Harry and Hermione decided to work on buying or building a house. The place they decided on was a large house some ways from any town. It was a large home, with plenty of space for a large family of six or seven at least. Harry doubted they would need that much room, but he felt better to be ready.

Once they had gained ownership and had moved in, Harry had set about building a gaming bunker bellow the house itself. The bunker, was several feet below even the basement of the building and magical protected and reinforced. In one of the most strongly warded rooms was placed the computer in which, Ron still lived. In one of the other room was placed items Harry and Hermione had gained from the Minecraft world.

Hermione, and Harry both wished, after they worked on the spell a little to return to the gaming world. What the next game they would visit would be, neither of them knew for sure. However they only knew one thing, they would take a lot better care to be able to return home easier again. Till then though, Hermione worked on rebuilding the castle from their first time in the Minecraft world, from the safety of her armchair, in creative mood.

"Hay Harry," Hermione asked one night as they cuddled together in their large bed.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"What should we name the child? If it is a girl or boy?" Hermione asked.

"Rose I think," Harry said, "Any child of us will be smart and dangerous, and no doubt lovely. As for a boy, I think Remus."

"I am not sure on that name for a boy, maybe Fred," Hermione said with a small chuckle.

"Fred," Harry said, before laughing, "Oh Great, we shall never live to be fifty."

"Oh, we will," Hermione assured Harry before adding, "We survived a Dark Lord, how hard will it be for us to survive our own kids."

If they only knew what awaited them, they might not be so sure. But one thing was for sure, they would enjoy nearly every second of it. And as they left later that night, for the hospital, where their first kid, Rose Lily Potter, was born and they saw her for the first time. They could not have been happier.


End file.
